


The Bear and The Knight Fair

by TheBeautyOfTarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Costumes, F/M, Gen, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautyOfTarth/pseuds/TheBeautyOfTarth
Summary: Lannister, Corp. the company she worked for, decided to celebrate Sevenmas with a party for their employees. Brienne was skeptical of attending but, as always, Jaime Lannister -the boss’ son, her best friend and secret crush- convinced her to go





	The Bear and The Knight Fair

New Year’s Eve was just around the corner. The last seven days of the year, also known as Sevenmas (a holiday that was supposed to last just seven days, but normally extended for the entire month urging people to consumerism and neuroticism) a holiday that was supposed to celebrate each aspect of the seven, a deity per day, to give believers the opportunity to do some introspection to start afresh the new year. Nowadays the celebration was degenerated to the point this time of the year was the perfect excuse for some people to do things they wouldn’t normally do. Work or sobriety definitely wasn’t on their to-do-list.  The holiday had not the same meaning any longer not that Brienne was a strict believer anyway. Brienne particularly hated this last week of the year since she was usually forced to attend social events she’d rather avoid. 

This year was not the exception. Lannister, Corp. the company she worked for, decided to celebrate Sevenmas with a party for their employees. A casual evening gathering was arranged but with a little twist, it was a themed party. This year they were expected to dress up as characters of some fairy tale, song or legend of old. They also made some arrangements for the party to be held in a nearby restaurant owned by Lady Olenna Tyrell, Grandmother of Margaery Tyrell their Marketing Director.

Brienne was skeptical of attending but, as always, Jaime Lannister -the boss’ son, her best friend and secret crush- convinced her to go. He assured her that if they had matching costumes it would be much more better, and they could laugh their asses off together while throwing shade at all the ill-made and slutty costumes some of the male and female coworkers were most likely to wear. She reluctantly agreed to Jaime’s proposal secretly wanting to laugh at her coworkers too while pretending to scold him for doing it himself. Spending time with him was just a plus.

They agreed to come as characters of their favorite medieval song which was a relief to Brienne since she already had the perfect costume waiting to be used on her wardrove. She had purchased a replica of a medieval armor a couple of months ago at the latest regional medieval fair she attended. It was a full body replica armor that fitted her perfectly.

That evening, when she entered the restaurant Margaery Tyrell was the first person she saw. She was dressed as a princess -a queen, she later corrected. _The_ queen-, a big crown resting on her head, her heavily detailed dress had a low-cut neckline revealing a lot of her cleavage, a bold choice but Brienne couldn’t deny she looked stunning anyway.

“come on in Brienne! your costume looks fantastic” Brienne was clad head to toes in her armor, but she knew her height was enough for people to know it was her. She followed Margaery to the main room. It was decorated casual but tasteful, the tables were around the room to make enough space to dance and they were full of food and various kinds of drinks.

“O.M.G. Brienne, that’s an amazing costume!” She heard Sansa say at her right. Her coworker was also dressed as a princess but opposite of Margaery, her baby blue dress was very conservative. A small tiara crowning her auburn hair. She thanked them and complimented their costumes in turn before moving to the punch table to pour herself a drink. She could never feel totally comfortable surrounded with beautiful girls like Sansa or Margaery, it made her self-conscious of her own unfeminine looks. Maybe that was the reason she had more close male friends than females. Not that she has a lot of friends to begin with she thinks but the ones she spends more time are Jaime, Renly, Pod and she even considers Hyle, an old High School friend.

She was about to take a sip when suddenly felt someone almost tackle her. A person in a full body bear costume was hugging her so fiercely her helmet knocked off her head and her lungs couldn’t even take a breath.  She believed she knew who this was, _Tormund Giantsbane_. The guy from Human Resources that has been hitting on her since day one at Lannister Corp., always taking any chance to make physical contact with her (just small touches, not anything like this), leering at her, constantly pestering her, eating meat _suggestively_ in front of her -who does that anyway? -  and he was clearly mad if he was hugging her like that in front of all her colleagues. Where was Jaime when she needed him? she scanned the place while being strangled by this ridiculous bear. Brienne could see some familiar faces, there was Podrick, her friend and intern dressed as a medieval fool chatting merrily with the princesses; The Greyjoy siblings dressed as pirates; Tyrion was there too, dressed as some sort of pagan deity (or at least she guessed as much) talking to Samwell Tarly who was dressed as a maester, according to the chain hanging around his neck. If Tyrion was there surely Jaime was too.

She searched some more in vain. She saw some more familiar faces, some were covered with lots of makeup or fake facial hair, but none was Jaime’s face. He was nowhere to be found!      

She finally was able to extricate herself from the hug, the bear let her go reluctantly. “I’m also glad to see you too Mr. Bear, but I’m afraid I need to go look for someone” she took her helmet and left Tormund behind, ‘ _I’m going to kill Jaime when I see him!’_ Brienne thought

She roamed the main room unsuccessfully. Not even fifteen minutes have passed since she arrived to the party and she was already dazed, tired and frustrated. She was starting to develop a massive headache, so she rubbed her temples and sighed. Brienne walked through the crowd some more. There was too much noise and she was regretting her attire, it was getting hot in there or it was just her? And why the hell is the bear still following her? She thinks

She stopped abruptly and turned around “this is starting to bother me” she sighed “stop following me around” she started walking again the bear still trailing behind her, she stopped to look at him again “What did I just say?” the bear just shrugged “listen, I know you _like_ me, ok? I’ve always known but I choose to ignore your advances so you’ll finally get the memo I’m not interested” she was angry but tried not to raise her voice any louder “Not now. Not ever” she added “Do you really think I enjoy spending time with you? If your idea of flirting with me is being rude, giving me offensive and sexist pet names, leering at me when you think I’m not looking, touching me without my permission, you’re more stupid than I originally thought you were” she stopped to inhale “And if I’m here right now is not to see you as you probably think in that delirious tiny mind of yours. So, for the last time stop pestering me or I’ll break your nose as I did with Connington”

The bear stood still for some awkward seconds. Giantsbane was probably shocked by her bluntness, she was too but sadly for him she was exasperated and was not in the mood to feel sorry for him. He needed to let her the hells alone once and for all. He regained his composure and turned around to leave, the bear left almost in a trot.

At least she could get some peace. She retreated to a corner hopping to catch sight of Jaime soon, she considered to leave but she truly wanted to spend time with him, not that she would admit it out loud. She was nursing her drink when a voice interrupted her thoughts “looking hot t’nite, me giantess” she sighed defeated “Tormund, I thought you understood” At that moment two things happened at the same time:

she turned around to see a ginger clad head to toes in fake animal fur “d’ya like me costume? I’m a wildling warrior” he smiled proudly.  

and

Tyrion came to her furious “WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU TELL MY BROTHER?”

She was confused by his anger “Jaime? Nothing, I haven’t seen him”

The red head ignored Tyrion completely “wanna have a drink with me, me southern warrior?” now Tormund was too close to her, giving her one of those glances she loathes. She shoved him away with her elbow “Tormund, this is serious. I told you to please stop bothering me. And how the hell did you change of costume so fast?

“what ya sayin’? I just arrived to the party” Tyrion stomped his foot in order to get her attention again. He was still there, a scowl on his face, still she directed her attention to Tormund “but… you were a bear… I’m confused”

“hells!” Tyrion rubbed his temples “Brienne, the one in the bear costume is Jaime”

“What?! No, that’s impossible, he was supposed to come dressed as a knight, just like me”

“well, I don’t know about that but the only thing I know is that my brother was talking to you and next thing I knew he was rushing to the bathroom shoving anyone who crossed his path. then sends me a text asking me to inform him whenever you leave so he can get out.  He’s locked there ever since”

“seven hells, I didn’t know the bear was Jaime. I thought it was _him_ ” she signaled Tormund who had long gotten bored of their conversation and was currently ripping off meat from a fried turkey leg “what?” asked Tormund with a full mouth and grease all over his red beard

“oh Gods, what did you say to him Brienne?” Tyrion could just imagine the severity that could lead a case of mistaken identity

“Come with me” she prompted him

“should I come too, my princess?”

 _“NO!”_ they both shouted to the red-haired brute

***

“are you sure about this?”

“just knock at the door Tyrion”

“as my lady commands” he did it and coaxed Jaime to open the door claiming he wanted to talk to him and that Brienne had already left. It worked. To Jaime’s annoyance Brienne was right behind Tyrion. He tried to close the door back, but she managed to stop him and entered the restroom forcefully, she shut the door behind her.

“Can I talk to you for a moment please?” The bear shook his head

“Please Jaime, let me explain” she begged, the bear crossed his arms “Can you take off the bear head first, please?”

“ _it’s stuck_ ” Tyrion informed her from the other side of the door. She banged at the place she was sure Tyrion’s ear would be _“ouch”_

“go away” reluctantly the imp left them alone, she turned to Jaime “let me help” he let her try to pull the head off. After some tries he was finally free.

“Thanks, it was getting hot” his hair was mussed and damp, his face was red, drops of sweat on his forehead but to Brienne he still looked half a god.  He sat at the toilet with his head down refusing to look at her.

“Jaime” she started

“I think you were very clear early, we- Brienne. No need to explain.  I get it. I just…” he pulled his hair off his face “I’m sorry ok? I didn’t know I was so annoying. From now on I won’t bother you any longer”

 _‘but I want you to bother me’_ she thought “you were supposed to come dressed as a knight” was the only thing she could said, she mentally kicked herself.

He was confused by her statement but answered regardless “I guess it doesn’t matter now anyway, does it?”

“It does” Jaime directed her a confused look, she grinned “Because I thought the guy in the bear costume was Tormund”

Realization settled in, his eyes widened “so, everything you said…”

“was meant for Tormund” Brienne finished. Jaime finally broke in a grin of his own “so, you don’t hate me at all?” he asked expectantly

“oh, I do hate you Lannister” she smiled “but it’s a different kind of hate” he grinned wider. He was so used to the wench language he knew what it really meant _“you are tolerable enough”_ or hopefully, _hopefully_ meant _“I actually love you”_ it was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders “Gods Brienne, I was scared I had lost you completely” he tried to hug her by impulse but then retreated still thinking that maybe Brienne liked him just as a friend but nothing more and he had no right to invade her personal space. Brienne noticed, and she hugged him instead, not just a quick pat nor a crushing one but a soft but firm comforting hug, the type that warms your heart when given and rested her head on his shoulder.

They were still hugging when she cleared her throat “so, why the bear costume anyway?” he could feel her warm breath near his ear “we were supposed to come as our favorite medieval song” he reminded her “I know…” she said “Goldenhand The Just and the Mystery Blue Night”, while he said “The Bear and the Maiden fair” they separated a little bit to shot an incredulous look to one another

“Really Jaime?” Brienne snorted “The bear and the maiden fair? you truly expected me to dress up like a lady?” They started laughing until tears rolled from their eyes. She had her hands on his shoulders and Jaime put his arms around her waist, her armor was cold at the touch, but he didn’t care. He was looking at her big blue eyes and his heart started beating fast, she was truly a beauty

“so, all this was just a big misunderstanding” Jaime declared “seems like it is” she confirmed “for a second I thought…”

“what?” she encouraged him to speak

He held her in place, looked her in the eye and told her “Brienne, when you told me back there you hated me, that you didn’t want anything to do with me, I just lost it. I know I should have said this a long time ago, but hearing you say all those things, the sole idea of losing you forever… what I’m trying to say is…”

“what, Jaime?”

“you are my maiden fair, or must I say my knight fair?” he chucked while looking down at her costume “I don’t want to lose your friendship but at the same time I want more. I don’t want to wake up one day to ask myself _what if._ And I’m honestly tired of being a coward, don’t you _?_ ” she gaped, but he was right. she was tired too “may I kiss you Brienne?” she collected herself licked her lips and nodded, he leaned in. The kiss was soft but full of passion, Brienne was breathless when Jaime withdrew. He put their foreheads together “Look at us, our first kiss and we are locked in a restroom. This is not how I was planning to tell you how I feel wench” he laughed nervously

She smiled and whispered “I think It’s perfect” this time she kissed him.

***

“Where, in the name of the Mother, is Jaime?” asked Tywin Lannister, dressed as a dignified Lord of old, to his youngest child

“in the restroom”

“you’ve been telling me the same thing since half an hour ago. Is he sick? Does he need medical assistance?”

“Jaime is totally fine, but if he’s lucky enough he’ll probably be there for a long time” Tyrion grinned wickedly “He’s with a girl” he informed his father fully knowing he would not like the truth

Tywin was clearly infuriated at this latest information “How many times do I have to tell my children Lannisters don’t act like fools?” he directed his view to the entrance of the restrooms just in time to finally see Jaime coming out, Miss Tarth following him behind, hands clasped. From all the foolish decisions their children have taken during their lives this might be the only one he approved with any complain. Miss Tarth wasn’t exactly the wife he had hopped for his son, but She was a smart, strong willed young lady with a good family name and solid healthy hips besides it was obvious to anyone with eyes -or so his sister Gena said- that Jaime was smitten with the Tarth girl. He only hopped they would give him grandchildren and soon.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tywin when trying to marry Jaime and Brienne on the spot, don’t judge me. Let me know if you actually believed Tormund was the one with the bear costume or if it was pretty obvious it was Jaime.  
> I borrowed the term “Sevenmas” from another author that I can’t recall right now, all rights reserved to her/him.  
> Happy new year from advance, and all that crap (I’m a grinch)  
> Btw, Tyrion was the god of tits and wine.


End file.
